The invention relates generally to operating virtual input/output servers (VIOSs) and, more specifically, to performing cache load balancing between multiple VIOSs.
Currently, Virtual Small Computer System Interfaces (VSCI) do not provide a load sharing mechanism between multiple Virtual Input/Output Servers (VIOS) when it multiple VIOS are used. Traditionally, since the resources allocated to a given VIOS can be increased to handle larger workloads, load balancing between VIOS have not been developed.